Chijou
by Kaleiya
Summary: Exceptionnellement, je ne fais pas de résumé car je ne veux pas gâcher la petite surprise de la fic. UA, NaruSasu. En Hiatus


**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne sont et ne serons jamais à moi (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !)

**Auteur** : Kaleiya, sa tasse de thé, son chapeau et sa plume.

**Rating** : K+ pour l'instant

**Titre** : Chijou qui se traduit par amour aveugle, passion

**Genre** : Romance, UA, Yaoi, Général

**Pairing** : Naru/Sasu

**Note** : A l'origine, je voulais seulement faire un OS mais j'ai changé d'avis. En espérant que cette fic vous plaise.

**Beta** : Mizu alias Belaquie. Elle a fait un super boulot et, même si je n'ai pas pris en compte toutes ses corrections (dans les dialogues uniquement car je voulais garder une certaine façon de parler chez certains personnages), elle voit des choses que je ne verrais jamais assez vite.

* * *

Lumière tamisée.

Musique orientale.

Odeur d'encens planant dans l'air.

Thé vert fumant.

Tissu soyeux.

Voilà qui résumait le mieux cette soirée dans la maison de thé(1) où les hommes profitaient d'un moment de détente. Tous étaient assis à une table, une tasse de thé en face de chacun d'eux et, parfois, une geisha pour leur tenir compagnie.

A l'une de ces tables se trouvaient trois jeunes hommes. Le premier avait les cheveux châtains en pétard ainsi que des triangles rouges peints sur les joues. Il regardait avec intérêt les geishas. Le deuxième était brun, les cheveux coiffés en ananas et semblait s'ennuyer ferme, sa cigarette dans la bouche. Le dernier était un blond aux yeux bleus qui regardait les geishas sans grand intérêt, le menton appuyé au creux de sa main.

.- Si j'avais assez d'argent, je me gênerais pas pour m'offrir une de ces beautés ! Fit le châtain.

.- Ces filles sont trop raffinées pour toi Kiba ! Répliqua le brun après avoir tiré une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Kiba jeta un regard noir au brun.

.- Rhaaa ! J'ai bien le droit de rêver Shikamaru ! J'aurais bien aimé être le danna(2) de l'une d'elle mais je me vois mal mettre autant d'argent dans des kimonos et des cours de musique ou de chant.

.- C'est vrai que c'est pas donné. Surtout que même quand on est le danna d'une geisha, on paie toujours les prestations plein pot !

.- Ouais…

Il soupira de dépit et reporta son attention sur la troisième personne à leur table qui était occupée à regarder une geisha au kimono sombre parsemé de fleurs de lotus blanc.

.- On t'entend pas Naruto !

.- Hein ? Fit le blond.

.- Il s'emmerde Kiba. Et moi aussi en passant…Lâcha le brun en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

.- Nan, j'suis juste un peu crevé ce soir. Sakura m'a pas lâché avant que je termine ce foutu dossier, finit par dire le blond en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

.- Galère…Ino m'a fait le même coup ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle se calmerait avec son mariage…

.- Je pensais la même chose de Sakura ! J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'étais pas fait pour la paperasse, elle m'a pas foutu la paix ! Heureusement qu'elle est bientôt en congé à cause de sa grossesse…

.- Si seulement je pouvais en dire autant pour Ino…

Le regard de Naruto traînait toujours sur la geisha au kimono sombre. Quelques secondes après la dernière réplique de Shikamaru, celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où elle atteignit la porte, le blond se leva en s'étirant.

.- Bon ben les mecs, je vous revois au taf dans deux jours ! Bonne nuit ! Fit-il en allant vers la sortie.

.- Bonne nuit mec ! Repose-toi bien ! Fit Kiba tandis que Shikamaru se contenta d'un signe de la main.

Après un dernier salut à ses amis, le blond sortit de la maison de thé. Il chercha des yeux la geisha au kimono sombre et la vit emprunter une rue sur sa gauche. Il la suivit dans le dédale des ruelles, accélérant légèrement son allure pour pouvoir la rattraper. Elle tourna à droite, ne prêtant pas attention à un cycliste qui s'était arrêté pour la regarder.

Naruto était toujours derrière elle, ne la perdant de vue à aucune occasion. Il eut un léger sourire en détaillant sa silhouette une nouvelle fois. Un peu plus d'un mètre les séparait l'un de l'autre à présent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue déserte, à quelques pas d'une okiya(3). Le jeune homme vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis, il se plaça à côté de la geisha. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il plaqua une main contre sa bouche et l'attira dans un coin sombre. La geisha se contentait de se débattre, aucun son ne sortant d'entre ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il l'eut coincée entre lui et le mur, il enleva la main la bâillonnant, ses yeux bleus plongés dans sles yeux sombres.

.- Joli déguisement, chuchota t-il.

La geisha déglutit à cette remarque mais ne chercha pas à rompre le contact visuel.

.- On dit qu'une geisha doit être aussi délicate qu'une fleur et avoir la force et la souplesse d'un saule. Je ne pensais pas voir un jour un homme avec ces qualités.

L'homme (car c'en était un) baissa les yeux suite à cette réplique. Naruto rit légèrement, lui faisant relever la tête et il se figea lorsque le blond l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche.

.- Je ne dirais rien mais j'espère bien te revoir…Otoko geisha.(4)

Le blond s'en alla, l'autre homme le regardant partir. Quand il ne vit plus la chevelure blonde, il se ressaisit et reprit rapidement sa route. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'une okiya et l'ouvrit calmement. Une fois qu'il fut entré et qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers un petit bassin et se laissa tomber devant, à genoux. Le regard plongé dans la surface lisse de l'eau, il ôta la perruque noire qu'il portait, dévoilant de courts cheveux bruns qui rebiquaient vers l'arrière du crâne. Il posa deux doigts contre sa lèvre inférieure, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Il revint à la réalité quand il vit quelqu'un approcher, une bougie à la main.

.- Sasuke ? C'est t-toi ? Demanda une petite voix de femme.

.- Hn. Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre Hinata ? Répliqua-t-il.

.- Je t'attendais. J-je me suis dis que tu v-voudrais un peu d'aide pour te déshabiller.

.- Tu n'aurais pas du.

.- P-pardon…

.- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'intérieur, Hinata derrière lui.

.- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

.- …Qui d'autre est encore debout ?

.- Seulement m-moi. Tenten et Kurenai se lèvent tôt demain matin et obaa-san s'est retirée après ton départ.

.- Et ma mère ?

.- Elle était fatiguée d-donc elle s'est retirée elle aussi. Je lui ai apporté une tisane pour l'aider à dormir.

.- Hn.

.- Sasuke…

.- N'en parle à personne.

*§*§*§*

Vêtu d'un kimono d'homme et démaquillé, Sasuke était assis sur son futon, Hinata en face de lui. Ses yeux couleur perle regardaient le jeune homme avec étonnement.

.- S-si j'ai bien compris, tu as été découvert par un homme, il t'a embrassé et il a dit qu'il garderait le secret, résuma-t-elle en replaçant une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

.- Hn.

.- Et s'il ment ?

.- Dans ce cas, on devrait voir Ibiki arriver demain matin pour me conduire devant le juge.

.- C'est vrai…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis la jeune femme reprit la parole.

.- Qu'est ce que t-tu comptes faire ?

.- …Je ne sais pas.

.- …S-si tu as besoin d'aide…

.- Je peux me débrouiller tu sais Hinata.

.- Je sais, et sans toi, je ne s-serais jamais devenue une maiko(5) !

Sasuke eut un léger sourire à cette remarque. La jeune fille sourit à son tour et se leva.

.- Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Sasuke.

.- Bonne nuit Hinata.

* * *

(1) Maison de thé : Lieu où se déroule des réceptions ou des banquets. Ce n'est pas le cas dans la fic.

(2) Danna : Protecteur d'une geisha. Il lui achète ce dont elle a besoin pour exercer son art.

(3) Okiya : Maison de geishas. Les okiyas se trouvent dans des quartiers réservés appelés hanamichi (ville fleur)

(4) Otoko Geisha : Littéralement « homme geisha ». A l'origine, les geishas étaient des hommes et les femmes qui devenaient geishas se faisaient appelées « Onna Geisha ». Quand elles sont devenues majoritaires, les hommes se sont fait appelés « Otoko geisha ». Vers 1800, toutes les geishas étaient des femmes.

(5) Maiko : apprentie geisha

NB : C'était prévu pour Noel à la base donc je vous fais ce cadeau pour le Nouvel An finalement ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Auteur vs Persos :

Sasuke : Kaleiya…

Kaleiya(se cache derrière un paratonnerre)

Sasuke : Explique-moi comment t'es venue cette idée…ET VITE !!!!

Naruto : J'suis pas sûr que tu veuilles le savoir…

Sasuke : Fermes-la Dobe !

Naruto : Me donne pas d'ordre Teme !

Kaleiya(tente de s'échapper)

Naruto : HEY !!!

Kaleiya(saute par la fenêtre)

Sasuke&Naruto : …PUNAISE ON EST AU REZ-DE-CHAUSSE !!!!

C'est ainsi que les deux ninjas sortirent…sans se douter que Kaleiya avait réussit à les berner en se planquant derrière un volet.

Kaleiya : Pas doués…

Itachi(derrière Kaleiya) : Eux non…

Kaleiya(figée sur place)

Itachi : Tu repasseras pour le prix Nobel de cache-cache…Y a encore du boulot…

Reviews please !


End file.
